


Pasteles Espeluznantes

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Babies, Creepy, Creepy Dolls, Creepy twins, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Comedy, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Humor, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Opposites Attract, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Pasteles Espeluznantes follows the macabre misadventures of a young man who bought an old apartment which is haunted by the ghosts of a little girl, creepy twins, a abused baby, a depressed woman and a short tempered yet unlucky man.





	1. Chapter 1

Pasteles Espeluznantes Episode 1- Pastel de Muñecas

The fanfiction opens to show an episode of Muncea Espeluznantes, Marisabel and Luisa's favorite program.Two mexican creepy twin sisters are in a mall with a paranoid mexican man.

Paranoid Mexican Man: Deja de mirarme, me vas a asustar! [Stop looking at me, you're going to scare me!]

Marisabel and Luisa: Don't give up Sol and Mar. [Ghost Baby Laughs] Great. Right in the middle of the best part of Muncea Epeluznantes!

Juan Pedro: And so [Wilhelm scream] I used to pull a scary prank on a jock back in college.

Rafeal: [Follows Juan Pedro to the living room, face-palming.] Actually we pull scary pranks on rich people who were mean to us.

Ghost Baby: [Laughing as he sits down] 

Juan Pedro: [Chewing, mouth full.] He didn't hear me though, [Smacks lips.] he was covered by fake blood. [Bites cake.]

Marisabel and Luisa: [As crumbs from Juan Pedro and Rafeal's cake fall on their heads.] Ugh. Seriously? You guys eat like pigs.

Ghost Baby: [eating a cake] [Marisabel and Luisa stares at Ghost Baby] Uh-oh

Marisabel and Luisa: Well, I guess you get a pass, but [Looks up at Juan Pedro and Rafeal.] you two are disgusting.

Rafeal: Sorry, it's just Juan Pedro makes the best cakes.

Juan Pedro: It's true. I've make a cake that will take your mouth on a flavored journey.

Ghost Baby: [babbling]

Rafeal: Oh, yeah. I'd crawl over a hundred miles of broken glass for this cake!

Ghost Baby: [babbles, then laughs]

Rafeal: Ain't nothing gonna keep me away from this cake!

Ghost Baby: [squeals]

Marisabel and Luisa: So, you're saying you'd leave the apartment if I told you where to find a good cake?

Juan Pedro: Sure, but it would have to be a pastel de munceas, like mine!

[Bells toll]

Marisabel and Luisa: There is an ancient cake, hidden away from those who'd would use its power for bad things.

Juan Pedro: Ha, okay, first of all that's dumb and you made it up. Second, even if it is true, my cakes are the best! Period.

Marisabel and Luisa: Oh, but it is true. Behold!

[A book, Creepy Mexican Legends appears, and falls in their arms. Stressed Chole enters with The Grieving Girl.]

Chole: It is story time

The Grieving Girl: [facepalms]

Marisabel and Luisa: [Voice-over.] In an age long forgotten, an old king summoned his Cake Witch. The king commanded her to create a cake made out of abused slave girl's bones and organs. The Cake Witch labored in her tower for six days. On the seventh, she brought the cake before the king and it was glorious. It would grant him eternal life so he could rule his kingdom forever. It was also delicious.

[Juan Pedro, Chole, The Grieving Girl, Ghost Baby, and Rafeal are gathered around the couch and awe in delight.]

Marisabel and Luisa: [Voice-over.] One night, the princess betrayed the king and tried to steal the cake. The old king was heartbroken. He realized the cake was too dangerous. It had to be destroyed. So, the ingredients were hidden on the far corners of the world, watched by the ghosts of abused slaves. Legend has it [Closes book.] it can be reforged if all the ingredients are brought together.

Rafeal: We gots to get that cake.

Chole: The cake would stressed me out. [Demonic screech]

The Grieving Girl: Actually [Crow caws] it does.

[Juan Pedro leads Rafeal, Chole who is dragging The Grieving Girl, and Ghost Baby into the elevator which closes upon their entry. Marisabel and Luisa walk backs to the couch.]

Marisabel and Luisa: Finally

[Marisabel and Luisa turns on their laptops to resume their show.]

Paranoid Mexican Man: Deja de mirarme para que pare! [Stop looking at me make it stop!]

Juan Pedro: Hey, Marisabel Luisa.

Marisabel: [Shuts laptop.] Uh, I thought you were making a cake.

Juan Pedro: We have no idea where to look.

Marisabel and Luisa: There are four ingredients. [Summons their book and opens it to show the locations.] The a little girl's brain is here, on the forbidden forest.

Rafeal: I'm on it! [Exits.]

Marisabel and Luisa: The next ingredient is a little girl's legs, buried deep underground.

Ghost Baby: [Floats through the floor]

Marisabel and Luisa: The next ingredient is a little girl's heart in the morgue.

Chole: [floats through the ceiling]

Juan Pedro: Okay, let's do this. I assume you left the most dangerous ingredient for a human.

Marisabel and Luisa: Oh, yes. The last ingredient is flour. It can be found ... at the supermarket. Here's a coupon.

[Juan Pedro sulks to the elevator. Upon his exit, Marisabel and Luisa play all Muncea Espeluznantes marathons.]

Paranoid Mexican Man: Deja de mirarme, no puedo soportarlo más! [stop looking at me i can't take it anymore!]

Marisabel and Luisa: You rock, Sol and Mar.

Rafeal: [Arrives at a forbidden forest.] Let's see, according to that ancient map, it should be right around here. [Flies into the forbidden forest and looks around until spotting a rock which he smashes, revealing a chest.] [Rafeal saws a ghostly abused slave with dark brown hair and wears a tattered green dress]

Ghost Baby: [Runs to chest.] Yay [Ghost Baby saws a ghostly abused slave with black hair and wears a tattered pink dress]

Chole: [bell tolls] This must be a heart. [Chole saws a ghostly abused slave with light blonde hair and wears a tattered lavender dress.]

[At the supermarket, Juan Pedro pushes a shopping cart with an uneven wheel. He struggles to move it and applies an unnecessary amount of force to move it. He crashes into a Muncea-O's display stand and over an old man until crashing into an aisle. He switches to a basket and walks to the deli section.]

Juan Pedro: [Addressing the employee.] I need some pretzel bread. The freshest you got. Make it quick. This place is really bumming me out. [The employee gestures at the ticket dispenser. Juan Pedro takes number 78 as the now serving screen turns to 23.] Aw.

Rafeal: Okay how about a great idea [tried walking in these woman's shoes, but falls] Or Maybe not [a Brown haired abused girl laughs]

Ghost Baby: [Putting on a puppet show which makes a black haired abused girl laugh] 

Chole: [Doing a blonde abused girl's hair]

[At the supermarket, the now serving counter turns to 32.]

Juan Pedro: Ugh come on come on

Later.....

[Juan Pedro stares at his ticket, rides a shopping cart across the store, and hits his head on the wall as the now serving counter slowly increases.]

A few minutes later......

[Juan Pedro reads a magazine, picks his ear, and lays on the ground.]

The narrator gets tired of waiting and they hired a new one.......

[Juan Pedro begins to fall asleep at the supermarket when the counter reaches 78 prompting him to happily hold his ticket as delis behind him yell yay.]

[After this, the ghostly abused slave girls put to rest.]

Ghost Baby: [Open chest and takes out the legs.] Yes!

Rafeal: [Opens chest and takes out the brain.] Yes!

Chole: [Opens chest and take out the heart.] Yes!

Juan Pedro: [Reaches into bag and holds out the flour.]

Marisabel and Luisa: [Chole, Rafeal and Ghost Baby walk in.] You're back already?

[Chole, Rafeal, and Ghost Baby show Marisabel and Luisa their retrieved ingredients, respectively.]

Marisabel and Luisa: You mean the legend's actually true?

Juan Pedro: [Enters.] Wow. The supermarket was brutal! I barely made it out of there alive. Hey, Chole, I like what you did with your hair. [Notices the Ghosts annoyed faces.] What?

[Marisabel and Luisa is using mexican dark magic to hold three candles in the air. On the floor, on top of a circular dais, the four ingredients are laid in intervals as Juan Pedro, Ghost Baby, Rafeal, and Chole stare at it.]

Marisabel and Luisa: Now I will speak the ancient legendary cake words of power. [Opens book.] [chanting] [The dais glows golden and the ingredients are lifted into the air. The flour opens and stacks the legs, heart, and brain before putting it in a bowl and flashing a bright light which reverts the setting to the kitchen. Lowers the cake onto the ground.] The key to immortality and a delicious dessert.

The Grieving Girl: [slice a cake much to their horror]

[Thunder crash, woman scream]

The Grieving Girl: Uh-oh

Juan Pedro: [To Marisabel and Luisa.] I told you that cake wasn't great. [To the others.] So, anyone wanna watch Muñeca Espeluznantes?


	2. Espeluznantes Hermanos Pastel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafeal's deathday is tomorrow and bad things happen to the humans when they anger Rafeal.

Interior. Pasteles Espeluznantes Apartment.

Ghost Baby and Chole are sitting in front of the couch, drawing on a piece of paper. Marisabel and Isabel levitates into view behind the couch, and takes a quick glance at the paper. They stops.

Marisabel and Luisa: What is that?

Chole: A birthday gift for Rafael.

Ghost Baby and Chole shows Marisabel and Luisa a picture which depicts Ghost Baby and Chole singing a birthday song to Rafeal in a green background.

Marisabel and Luisa: Um Ghost Baby Chole I think Rafael's death-day is tomorrow.

Ghost Baby and Chole gulped.

Chole: What's a deathday.

Marisabel and Luisa: The opposite of a birthday. someone's death day every year is on the day when they died and marks how many years they have been dead for.

The Grieving Girl: And we get cake [Crow caws] 

Pasteles Espeluznantes Hallway

Carlos: There's something wrong with Rafeal.

Marisabel: Shh keep it down he'll hear you.


	3. Los Zapatos Rojos Malditos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Juan Pedro bought a pair of cursed red shoes from a botanica, and must put it on, but Juan Pedro founds out that the shoes belong to Isa.

Interior. Botanica Basement

Juan Pedro opens the door and turn on the lights.

Juan Pedro: What is that?! [heard a ghostly wail and saws a old creepy box]

[Juan Pedro gulps and open a box revealing a pair of red shoes]

Voice: Hey Juan Pedro.

[Juan Pedro turns around and saw Isa]

Juan Pedro: Aaaaah!!!! what are you doing here!

Isa: Are those my red shoes

Juan Pedro: Well i- wait what?!

Isa: Legend has it my ghost never stop dancing until you put me to rest.

Juan Pedro: .......Okay


	4. Don't read my Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juan Pedro and the other creepypastas accidentally read Marisabel and Luisa's diary and something's scary happens to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of the creepypastas, except for Marisabel and Luisa, get into surreal situations, which is caused by Marisabel and Luisa's cursed diary:  
> Chole becomes a normal girl.  
> Ghost Baby becomes a blonde haired baby.  
> Juan Pedro becomes a naive and innocent man.  
> Rafeal becomes a happy go lucky and laid back hippie.  
> The Grieving Girl becomes a proper lady.

Interior. Apartment.

"Watch in awe, as The Amazing Briella displays her unbelievable yo-yo skills! I shall now Walk The Dog!"

Coco came over with her collar and leash.

"Not you, Coco," Briella told her dog. "I meant the yo-yo."

Coco whimpered and then walked away sadly.

"Hey, Gabi, can I see your trick?" Rafeal asked.

The other creepypastas see Briella's trick.

"Just in time, Rafeal, for I shall go, AROUND THE WORLD!" Briella smiled.

Coco came back with a suitcase.

"Sorry, still talking about the yo-yo." Briella told her dog.

"Yeah, sorry, nina." Rafeal said.

Coco whimpered and then left again.

"Alright, Gabi, show us the trick." Rafeal said.

Juan Pedro and the other creepypastas agree with Rafeal.

Briella nodded, she then attempted her trick only for the yo-yo to snap and go flying around the halls until there was a woman scream and ghostly moan head in Marisabel and Luisa's room. "The Amazing Briella will now take a brief intermission." she then said nervously as he came into the room to see if anything had broke.

"Uh-oh"

They all looked into the room and they see that the book on Marisabel and Luisa's desk was been opened with the pages flipped.

"Yikes, you better go tell Marisabel and Luisa." Briella said to Juan Pedro.

"Maybe you're right." Juan Pedro said before he started to imagine Marisabel and Luisa's reactions.

Creepy music playing as Marisabel and Luisa kill a Juan Pedro voodoo doll with a pin.

"Yeah, I'm not telling the creepy doll twins." Juan Pedro then said.

Coco was in the room with them and she did not approve of Briella's decision.

"Oh, come on, Coco, when did you get a conscience?" Briella defended. "I've seen you poop on the couch! Besides, if I just walks away, what's the worst that can happen?"

Coco bore a deadpan look as though she could even tell this would not end well for her human.

"Okay, but at least imagine the worst thing that could happen?" Rafeal asked.

Juan Pedro and the other creepypastas reads Marisabel and Luisa's diary, but they heard a creepy laugh. And then they continued reading.

Later, Marisabel and Luisa went home

Cut to kitchen, where a cup is floating over a sink. Marisabel and Luisa magically turns off the sink and brings the full cup to themselves.

"Seriously, you have no idea no one will go into our room."

"Hello Marisabel and Luisa"

But they saw Chole wearing a pink pinafore dress, white leggings and pink matching shoes. 

"Why are you dressed like that?" 

"How are you dressed like that?" 

Marisabel and Luisa goes to take a drink.

Marisabel and Luisa saw Ghost Baby as a tan skinned blonde haired blue eyed baby boy with sky blue pajamas.

Marisabel and Luisa spits out their water in shock.

Ghost Baby giggles

Marisabel and Luisa goes to the living room.

"What's up, Isa and Lulu?"

"I can't believe you read our diary and now bad things happen to you." "Glad you and Juan Pedro aren't so gullible." [Pauses.] "Where is Juan Pedro, anyway?"

Juan Pedro walks by. He is wearing a newsboy hat, yellow vest, white shirt, blue pants, white socks and black shoes. Juan Pedro is playing a ukulele.

"Notice anything different, Marisa and Lusita?"

"Um it's actually it's Marisabel and Luisa"

"Yep. [sing-song] Pretty awesome?

"What, you didn't want a power from our diary?"

"Of course I did. Your diary turns me into a hippie." [Sitar music, Rafeal begins meditating]

[The Grieving Girl walks by with a black victorian style dress.] 

[Creepy harpsichord music]

"Don't tell me you become a proper lady"

[The Grieving girl curtsy]

Chole and Ghost Baby walk in the room.

"What's wrong"

"I warned you guys not to read our diary"


	5. Chole in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chole falls into a strange world while chasing a white rabbit.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and all of the ponies were out enjoying the day.

That left a very bored Chole alone by the river.

"I'm going to be late." Her eyes flipped open and head popped up at the unfamiliar voice. A stranger? Maybe he needed help finding his way around!

"I can help! My name is Chole and..." She jumped to her feet and eagerly looked around. But no one was there. "Um, hello?"

The only other creature there was Bibi. Her hair drooped in disappointment at the sight of the cranky little white rabbit.

"I don't have time for this!" he snapped back. And so he hopped away. Chole's jaw dropped to the ground. How long have I been in the sun? I must be hallucinating.

"Bibi!" Chole yelled, chasing after him. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"There's no time for waiting!" She groaned.

Before she knew it,Chole was at The Slender Mansion right by Slenderman Forest.

When there was no reply, she started to inch forward. Chole cautiously looked under the bush. There was a gaping hole underneath it. Peering into it, she let out a startled gasp.

"Oh no! This thing goes on forever! He's probably hurt! I better get Slender-"

Just as she was turning around, a pair of hands shoved her down the hole. Chole fell screaming hysterically. What was going on?

"This is all very curious," she muttered, watching a desk and some dolls float by. "Am I dead? Did I hit the bottom and this is death? At least there's dolls." But as she reached over to pick up a dolls, she found the doll's eyes were missing. "OH COME ON!"

Suddenly,Chole hit the ground with a soft thump. However, the doll she was holding in hit her with a loud thump. She yelped in pain, falling over and holding her head tightly. "Ow, ow, ow..."

As the pain subsided, Chole finally got to her feet.

"I've finally hit the bottom. I'm in a room full of doors. Big doors, fancy doors, little doors, and a door on the ceiling. Is that the one I fell in from?" She stopped to inspect the room further. "I'm going to try opening one now."

It felt like hours had passed, but Chole was starting to correctly suspect that time didn't run normally in this place. She didn't want to open her eyes unless she woke up by the river again. The river! That's it! This is only a crazy dream!

It was a dream. But every time she opened her eyes, the room was still there and she was still alone.

From above, it closely resembled an ocean during a storm. It was dark, coming up in miniature, frothy waves. Paint from the green and red door had peeled off, giving the impression of seaweed and tiny little red fishes darting through the water. There was even a little teacup floating like a boat with a napkin sail and spoons for oars. A small, fluffy creature was rowing frantically against the current. Chole watched in amazement.


End file.
